Hailstorm
Event Overview *not updated yet as at 5 Dec 2014 With the infiltration and siege of Draconian Arctic installations successful, Forsaken crews were able to break into Draconian vaults and managed to locate the first cryo blueprint. Though we have failed to extract it, we’ve now pinpointed its new hiding location. With every excursion into the Arctic the Forsaken have risked retaliation from the Draconians, and now rumors have started to trickle in about a secret Draconian monster sub, The Kraken. Hailstorm will begin November 13th and will run until November 17th. As per standard event procedure, Hailstorm will be a staggered start with the following times: World Alpha: 9AM PDT World Beta: 10AM PDT World Gamma: 11AM PDT World Delta: 12PM PDT World Epsilon: 1PM PDT E.g., "World Delta" = sectors 301 - 400. Event Information Briefing Video Primary Mission Objective #Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points during Hailstorm: #Hailstorm is broken up into several target types：- ##Seek and Destroy, ##Hailstorm Recon / Strike / Siege, ##and Hailstorm Elite. #Seek and Destroy - Composed of Arctic Fleets ranging from Mid to High level World Map Targets #Hailstorm Recon - Composed of Low Level Campaign Targets, in order to Participate in Hailstorm Recon you must be level 40 or lower (Co-Op Play Available) #Hailstorm Strike - Composed of Mid Level Campaign Targets, in order to Participate in Hailstorm Strike you must be levels 41-59 (Co-Op Play Available) #Hailstorm Siege - Composed of High level Campaign Targets, In order to Participate in Hailstorm Siege you must be level 60 and higher (Co-Op Play available) #Hailstorm Elite - Composed of a Single High Level Arctic Stronghold, Hailstorm Elite will be available to players of All levels (Co-Op Play available) Alert! *An unknown sonar signature has been picked up in Forsaken Sectors. Hailstorm will also feature a brand new “Boss-Type” World Map target. This will feature a single powerful ship, be advised that only the best Captains should attempt this target, as it will contain powerful new cutting edge Draconian Technology. Captains who are able to destroy this new Ship type will be rewarded with ( up to) 2,500,000 Event points. Notes: *Seek and Destroy - Eliminate Arctic Fleets on the World Map - Earn up to 225,000 Points per Target. *Hailstorm Recon - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 60,000 points bonus points available upon completion of the campaign. *Hailstorm Strike - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 700,000 bonus points available upon completion of the campaign. *Hailstorm Siege - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 2,000,000 bonus points upon completion of the campaign. *Hailstorm Elite - Destroy an Arctic Stronghold for points - Earn up to 4,000,000 points upon completion of the campaign. *Players can destroy Priority Targets to finish a combat early but will only earn points for what they’ve destroyed. *Targets in Hailstorm Recon/Strike/Siege/Elite are Co-OP targets activated via the Campaign Relay. *Hailstorm Recon/Strike/Siege or Hailstorm Elite do not require previous campaign completions to activate. *Enemies destroyed in any of the targets will remain dead and do not respawn. *Targets do not scale to your level. *Arctic Fleets will be spawning throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points at any time no matter what Campaign you have active. *You will not lose any points if you abort a Campaign, points are applied to your score once a target is destroyed. *All Campaigns have had their duration adjusted so that they will last for the entire Event. Event Prizes Tier 1: *Vortex Torpedoes D61-T *Vortex Torpedoes D61-M *Zynthonite Armor D1-M *Zynthonite Armor D1-C *Stealth Attack System I *Strike System I *Agility System I *Zynthonite Armor D1-X *Vortex Torpedoes D61-A Tier 2: *Assault Torpedoes D63-X *Assault Torpedoes D63-R *Zynthonite Armor D2-M *Zynthonite Armor D2-P *Stealth Attack System II *Strike System II *Zynthonite Armor D2-X *Zynthonite Armor D2-E *Assault Torpedoes D63-V Tier 3: *Siege Torpedoes D65-C *Zynthonite Armor D4-C *Strike System III *Zynthonite Armor D3-M *Zynthonite Armor D3-P *Stealth Attack System III *Torrent Missile III *Siege Torpedoes D65-S *Siege Torpedoes D65-D *Assault Torpedoes D63-B *Zynthonite Armor D4-E *Zynthonite Armor D4-X Tier 4: *Siege Missile D55-Z *Impulse Launcher D92-U *Siege Torpedo D65-Z *Siege Missile D55-F *Zynthonite Armor D4-T *Achilles Missile D55-B *Zynthonite Armor D4-M *Zynthonite Armor D4-P *Compound Plate Armor IV *Incendiary Shells *Cryo Launcher D104-N - NEW PRIZE!! *Crossbow Cannon III Tier 5: *Interceptor V2-C - NEW PRIZE!! *Frostburn Interceptor - NEW PRIZE!! Prize Recommendations 1)Cryo Launcher D104-N - NEW PRIZE!! An advancement in Draconian Launcher Technology, the Cryo Launcher D104-N is designed for focused bombardment on enemy ship targets which will lead to a deadly cryogenic shockwave. Cryogenic shockwaves will deal some Radioactive shockwave damage, and leave behind a floating Cryo Field, which reduces enemy Combat Speed, Damage, Fire Rate and also decrease enemy resistance by 30%. 2) Interceptor V2-C - NEW PRIZE!! A Launcher based Variant for the Interceptor. This hull boasts increased Concussive Damage, increased Radioactive Fire Rate, and Thermal Imaging. It also has the Unreactive ability which causes Debuffs to have shorter durations making it harder to build up stacks on this hull. 3)Frostburn Interceptor - NEW PRIZE!! A limited redemption Flagship only prize. With boosted stats over baseline Interceptor Hulls, the Frostburn Interceptor, also has the Unreactive ability, which causes Debuffs to have shorter durations making it harder to build up stacks on this hull. In addition to the Unreactive ability, it also has a built in Cryogenic Field Generator, which causes it to produce a Cryo Field around itself, that will slow enemy combat speed, fire rate, and reduce resistances of enemies who enter the field. The Cryo Field also has the added effect of being able to extinguish enemy Fire Fields. Limited to one redeem per account. Prize Redemption Hailstorm will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing World Map Targets and Campaigns. You will be able to redeem the points you earn for prizes. Players will be able to redeem up to two prizes per tier. Target List To be updated Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. Uranium awarded per tier: Gallery Links *Facebook Event *Nov Tips and Tricks - Hailstorm *Event Information * Navigation